Harry Potter and the Sword of Darkness
by DragonFae
Summary: I'm Done. It's done but there is another one so read it. This is my version of the fifth book from the new teacher's view. Sarina was in the same year as the Maruaders.
1. The Job

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry Potter and the Dark Sword  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please note: I don't own anything that are from the books Harry Potter *J. K. Rowling does* I also don't own most of the magic-lingo. I do own anything else in this story but most of the places where this story takes place.  
  
This is my version of the fifth book. This may sound like other people's stories, but that's because I read other stories for ideas.  
  
Also: Please note that this is my first Fanfic on this site, so please tell me what you think and give me ideas.  
  
Background info: Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their fifth year with the rest of the crowd. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Sarina Fain, was in the same year as Harry's parents.  
  
Anything in ~ are thoughts (not said out loud)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sarina Fain was reading the morning paper, when she came to the job section. There right in the middle of the page was an opening for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, at the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. All it said as the description was "Brave teacher with magical skill and some experience, must be willing to work for at least two years, Please reply to Professor Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Sarina thought the very last part was odd. ~Why would they write something like that in a job application?~ She grabbed a quill and wrote to Professor Dumbledore. Ms. Fain made sure that she mentioned her book, The Yeti and other ice beasts. Sarina tied the finished letter to her owl, Caesar, and told him to go to Dumbledore. Caesar flew out the open window and made his way to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
The following week passed by uneventful, other than the fact that Sophie, Sarina's cat, ate her squeaky-toy. Sophie was hopping around and making squeaky-sounds for twenty minuets before Ms. Fain noticed because Sarina was reading Werewolves and how to tame them by Luna Vir. She used the extraction spell to remove the annoying toy.  
  
Then, after a whole week of waiting, it came. Caesar tapped at the window. Sarina ran to the window and let Caesar in. There on his leg was a reply. She grabbed it and a pang of hope went through her. ~Maybe this will be it. I might just get the job~. She read the formal letter and it said.  
  
Dear Ms. Fain,^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^July 10th I am pleased to inform you, as the muggles say, you got the job. There is only one thing I ask you to do, can you bring your school supply list to the staff meeting July 17th at 5 pm. This meeting will be at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Sarina smiled, ~Professor Fain, I like the sound of that~. She patted Caesar on the head and gave him an Owl Bit. Professor Fain wrote a note back to Dumbledore, saying that she would be there at the meeting with her list. Caesar flew out the window, for the second time, with a note tied to his leg.  
  
*I hope you like it so far ,I know it was short but the next ones will be longer, I will at least have a new chapter up each week, the more reviews I get the faster I will update* 


	2. Shopping and the start of the Meeting

*Please note that this chapter is a bit boring at first, it will get better as you read more of it*  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The next seven days passed slowly. When July 17th finally came, Sarina apparated to Diagon Alley with a large bagful of gold. She arrived right outside Madam Malkin's shop at 2:15 pm.  
  
"I guess I do need some new robes", Sarina said to herself, looking at her own robe, which was black. " I should get some colorful ones"  
  
She walked into the robe shop. Madam Malkin walked right up to her and asked, " What can I do for you?"  
  
" I was wondering if you could give me a bit of advice on robe colors" Sarina said uncertainly.  
  
"Of course dear, I have one question before we start. Where are you going to wear these robes?"  
  
"At my new job, I'm going to need a lot of variety in colors and styles"  
  
"Ok, well in that case, you should get one sky blue robe, a midnight-blue robe, a red robe, a green robe, and a lot of other colors too"  
  
" Well can you measure me and get me a dark-blue robe, a deep-green robe, a fiery-red robe, a royal purple robe, and a silver dress-robe. Could you also get me two black capes with silver fastenings?"  
  
"All of that for a new job?" asked Madam Malkin, writing it all down.  
  
" Yes" smiled Sarina.  
  
"Ok, come to the back now and I'll measure you"  
  
After a short time, the measuring was done. Sarina looked at her bill. It said that her price came thirty-two galleons and two knuts. ~That's a good deal, I guess she gave me a discount~  
  
" It'll all be done and ready to go in one hour at 3:45" Madam Malkin stated.  
  
" Well, I'll see you in an hour, then"  
  
Sarina walked out of the shop and went past a few buildings to get to Flourish and Blotts to buy a few books. When she walked in, Sarina noticed that there were quite a few books in the shop. It could be hard to find the two books that she needed. Dark Beasts and Spells was in the Must Read For School section, while her other book The Yeti and Other Ice Beasts was in the New Authors section. As she went to check out, Sarina remembered to buy some quills, parchment, and three bottles of ink. Afterward, she popped into a jewelry shop and bought two bronze wristbands. Sarina was always fond of jewelry, especially bracelets.  
  
~Well I better go and pick up my robes~ After that thought came to her mind, Sarina went back to Madam Malkin's robe shop, picked up her robes and went home to get ready for the meeting at 5.  
  
It took her a while to decide which robe to wear, but she finally picked the blue robe. ~I will make my eye-color stand out~ With her robe color out of the way, Sarina pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Now she was almost ready to go to the meeting. She just had to make a list of supplies for her class.  
  
1 copy of The Yeti and Other Ice Beasts  
  
1 copy of Dark Beasts and Spells  
  
1 water/fire-proof notebook  
  
~There I hope that's good for a supply-list~  
  
Sarina apparated to the Leaky Cauldron right before 5. She walked up to Tom the bartender.  
  
"Could you tell me where the Teacher's meeting is?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, come with me, I'll show you," said a polite Tom, while he walked from behind the counter and went to the private lounge in the back.  
  
"Thanks" Sarina nodded.  
  
The room that Tom had led her to was empty with the exception of a fireplace and a circle of comfortable, purple chairs in the middle of the room. Next to the fireplace was a thin, elderly man with a silver beard. ~That must be Professor Dumbledore~ He checked his pocket-watch and said, "You're early" to Professor Fain.  
  
"I know, but where are all the other teachers?" Sarina asked inquiringly.  
  
"They all come right at five" Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Suddenly, seven teachers appeared with a loud pop, right at five. It was just like Dumbledore had told her. Each of the teachers greeted Dumbledore and took a seat. Dumbledore took a seat and Sarina sat next to him, feeling a bit nervous. She had never been the best at meeting new people. A tall witch, with her brown hair pulled into a tight bun, was on her other side.  
  
Professor Dumbledore addressed the group of faculty, "As you can see, we have a new teacher. Her name is Sarina Fain. You can all guess which class she is teaching" He smiled and continued, "I have to leave for a moment, so please introduce yourselves" Professor Dumbledore left the room.  
  
Most of the teachers got up and talked to each other. One wizard, with pale skin and greasy hair, just stayed where he was. He grabbed a book out of his bag. It was called Powerful Potions. Sarina walked over to the witch who had sat next to her. "Hi" Sarina said, apprehensively.  
  
"Hello, so you're the new teacher," questioned the witch.  
  
Sarina nodded.  
  
"Well here's some advice. Most of us are nice, but Severus," glancing at the wizard in the chair, "isn't a fan of new teachers"  
  
"Ok" ~I can't believe that's Severus. He looks different~  
  
"By the way, I'm Minerva. I teach transfiguration,"  
  
"I'm going to go get to know the other teachers"  
  
Sarina walked off and looked around to see whom else she could talk to. She walked over to Severus and sat in the chair next to him. He must have heard her coming because he looked up from his book.  
  
"Hi" Sarina said.  
  
"Hello," Snape said icily  
  
"Do you remember me?"  
  
~Could he have forgotten? Of course not, everyone knew Snape held a grudge on me. But, was it a grudge? She had never done anything mean to him, unless you counted being friends with Lily, James, Sirius and Remus. That's not really being mean ~  
  
Severus paused, "Of course I do, Sarina"  
  
There was something in his voice that made Sarina shiver.  
  
* I'm ending on that note for now. If you want to give me any new ideas im at DragonFae9 or send in a review * 


	3. The Train

*Thank you for writing reviews. If you want to hear, more, just please write a review. I will not update again until I have 5 reviews total. You will never guess who is going to sit with her. *  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Then as if on queue, Professor Dumbledore entered the room. Sarina moved back to her seat. She looked at Dumbledore, and Sarina saw a grave look on his face. All the other teachers noticed, but none of them said anything. She thought that was odd.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore spoke, "The Dark Mark has been sighted, and" he paused, " it was over the Longbottom's house"  
  
Someone gasped.  
  
"Nevil's grandmother is dead, but Nevil is fine, but he's not over the shock yet," Dumbledore sighed. "I think there is nothing left to be said. You may leave."  
  
All the teachers left, except Sarina. They all apparated to their homes, (to do who knows what). She waited until everyone left. Then Professor Fain asked, "Can I go on the train?"  
  
"I don't see why not", Professor Dumbledore stated. "I just have one question. Are you going to let the fact, that Severus was in the same year as you, hinder you teachings?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Good"  
  
After apparating to her home, Sarina was a bit stunned. *Why had no one commented? It was as if someone pressed the mute button on a muggle remote *  
  
^^^^It's now September 1st , the only special (well, not really) thing that has happened is Sophie ate her squeaky toy again. Please take note, if you see some ^^^^ that means I'm giving a note^^^(  
  
Sarina woke up feeling normal, but then she remembered she was going to Hogwarts. Sarina changed into some nice robes and went downstairs. After eating breakfast, she ran back upstairs. Sarina packed Sophie into her cat- case, sent Caesar off ahead, and grabbed her trunk. With all of that done, she ran downstairs.  
  
On the top of the fireplace, there was a sword. It had no name. All that Sarina new about it was it was very old and that it had great magic held within. Sarina never left her sword at home when she left on a trip. This was no exception. She summoned it with her wand and belted it around her waist. Sarina was quite a good swordsman, so she used her sword whenever her wand failed her.  
  
The professor pointed her wand at her sword and spoke "No videre omnes"  
  
The sword became invisible to everyone but herself. She did not do this for defensive purposes. It was mainly for image. Most people would look oddly at her if she had a sword in her belt.  
  
Now she could leave, so she did. After magically locking the door to her house, Sarina apparated platform 9¾ . A few people were ambling around, but other than that, the place was deserted.  
  
Her sword bounced against her leg as she got onto the train, and walked to the back of the train. Sarina hoped that no one would have to go this far back to sit. She opened the compartment door and sat by the window. Sarina almost forgot to let Sophie out.  
  
Sarina started to read. Just as she finished the 2nd chapter of her book, the compartment door opened. She looked up to see a black-haired boy was standing there with tall red-haired boy and a brown-haired girl.  
  
The black-haired boy spoke, " Can we sit here? Everywhere else in full" Sarina said, "Sure"  
  
The three of them sat down, while a cat walked in. Sophie looked at him.  
  
The brown-haired girl spoke, "That's Crookshanks"  
  
Sarina nodded.  
  
The girl said suddenly, "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger." She pointed to the red-haired boy, "That's Ron Weasley" Hermione pointed to the other boy with the trace of a grin, "And that's Harry Potter"  
  
They all smiled. She smiled back. *They all must be wondering why I'm not saying anything about Harry*  
  
"I guess you're all wondering who I am"  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm Professor Fain"  
  
"What do you teach?" the boy called Ron asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and replied for her, "Defense against the dark arts"  
  
Ron said, "I was hoping it, would be potions"  
  
Sarina gave a small chuckle, "Severus, .. I mean Professor Snape still is. I won't tell him you said that"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
At that very moment, the compartment door opened. Another threesome was there. There was a boy with pale blonde hair. Behind him were two burly boys. They looked as if they were bodyguards. They bigger boys moved in front of the smaller boy as he said, "Well, if it isn't Potty and the Weasel. And their mud.." Then the boy saw Professor Fain.  
  
"Who's that ?" he asked.  
  
Sarina looked at him and said, "I'm your defense against the dark arts teacher."  
  
"Oh" he ran out of there faster than you could say Quidditch with the other boys running to catch up with him.  
  
Ron said, "He ran out of there fast"  
  
"That's Draco Malfoy" Harry stated.  
  
"Oh, so he's a Malfoy. I should have known"  
  
Then there was a voice on the speaker. "We will be reaching Hogwarts, in five minuets time."  
  
"Well, that was fast, it felt like we just got on." Hermione said.  
  
The last five minuets went very fast. Sarina put Sophie back into her Cat- Case. Then the train screeched to a halt. 


	4. After the Train

6* Can I have at least 10 reviews? Please? *  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As the train pulled into Hogsmead station, Sarina heard a booming voice shout, "First years, first years over here"  
  
"That's Hagrid" Harry said. "He's the gamekeeper."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Sarina remembered that cats could wander freely, so she let Sophie out.  
  
She and Sophie followed the crowds to the carriages. Sarina pushed herself to the front and waited for carriages. The horse-less carriages came down in a line. Someone was in the first one. It was Severus Snape. Sarina walked up to him and asked why he was here.  
  
"Albus told me to come get you here," he said.  
  
"Ok, fine" Sarina opened the door and sat down with Sophie in her lap.  
  
The carriage set off.  
  
"After the feast, I have to show you the staff room and your office," he said.  
  
"Sure"  
  
They didn't say anything for the rest of the ride. When the carriage stopped, Sarina stepped outside. There, in front of her was the main entrance. She hadn't been here since she graduated. It brought back a flood of memories. Sarina blinked back a tear as she was reminded that Lilly and James were dead, and that Sirius was accused of their betrayal. She walked inside. When Sarina got there, Sophie jumped out of her arms and ran to the cat dishes that were in the room next to the Great Hall.  
  
In the Great Hall, there were five tables. Four of them were spaced evenly apart from one another. The fifth table was at the back of the hall, behind of all the other tables. It wasn't any of the house colors. This table was decked in a deep royal purple. All of the other teachers were sitting down. Some of the students were already sitting at their respected tables, but not a lot of them were.  
  
Sarina made her way up to the main table. Professor Snape walked ahead of her and took his normal seat. There was only one seat left now. It was between the Headmaster and the Potions Master. She sat in her chair.  
  
^^^^^This one is short because I had homework^^^^^^ 


	5. A Very New Twist

^^^^^^^Can I have at least 12 reviews, please? I upadate before you gave me ten reviews, aren't I nice? (not) ^^^^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Sarina sat down, the Sorting Ceremony began. A dwarfish teacher brought out the Sorting Hat, while the transfiguration teacher led the first year students up in front of the Head Table. They all lined up, and one by one came up to the Sorting Hat, as their names were called by one of the Professors.  
  
Sarina remembered when she was in her first year. She had shared a boat with Sirius, James, and Lilly. Sarina didn't know who they were, at the time. After getting off the boats, they had gone in front of the Head Table and waited to be sorted. When Sarina heard her name called, she had walked nervously up to the stool and sat down. Then the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.  
  
Sarina realized that the Sorting Ceremony was almost done. There was only one student left. After the only remaining student was sorted, Yale, Joan, the same dwarfish teacher took the sorting hat away.  
  
Now, the feast could really begin. Dumbledore stood up and said, "I only have one announcement to make. We have a new Professor for defense against the dark arts, because as most of you know, Professor Moody couldn't teach any longer." He paused and spoke again, "Let the feast begin!" with a clap of his hands every single one of the dishes was filled at all the tables. Everyone could tell who the first years were because they were amazed by the appearing food. Sarina served herself to some of everything, as the other professors did the same. The only thing the professor didn't eat was the peppermint humbugs. The food was very scrumptious and delicious. It had been ages since she had eaten this kind of food. Then Sarina noticed that, Snape was looking abnormally.  
  
"Hungry, are we?" he asked with a tone of bitterness in his voice.  
  
Sarina nodded, "I haven't had food like this, in eons." She added, "You're acting as if I was your worst rival ever, and I know that's not true because I know who your "rival" is"  
  
Snape had, had enough. He just left the table, without even a solitary remark. Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, couldn't even stop him, as Professor Snape rushed out in haste.  
  
Albus Dumbledore leaned over and said, "Severus needs someone like you around to keep him acting human. I think you should know, he fancies you quite a bit. He has since his third year, here at Hogwarts."  
  
Suddenly it dawned on Sarina. ~That's why he was acting odd, all the time.~ Then she replied, "I never knew, he liked me. I thought he just hated that fact that I was hanging around with James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily. So, he was envious all this time, over that?"  
  
All Professor Dumbledore did was nod once. Sarina was about to stand up when, she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. "Students have already noticed, him leaving. I know you want to go and apologize, but please, do it after dinner." Sarina sat back down, again. The remainder of the feast was a bit boring, but she lived with that. After the feast, Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked up to Sarina, while Harry asked, " Why did Snape leave?"  
  
She replied, "He was just pissed off, by something I had said."  
  
"What was it?" each of the asked in unison.  
  
"Oh, I can't tell you that. You wouldn't understand any of it, at all."  
  
^^^^^He, He I'm evil (not). I want you to review because I like reading them.^^^^^^^^^ 


	6. The Password

^^^^^^^I don't really care if you have a certain number of reviews. I just want a lot of them. This chapter will be longer ^^^^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sarina walked away for Harry, Hermione, and Ron, so she wouldn't be questioned any longer. She didn't know if she wanted to apologize to Snape or just not speak to him. Sarina decided not to talk to Severus, just to see what he would do.  
  
She looked around and saw Minerva, the Transfiguration professor.  
  
Minerva said, "I know Severus was going to show you to your office, but I don't think he will." She smiled and continued, " I'll show you. Your stuff is already in your office, and Sophie is having a guided tour with Crookshanks, Hermione's cat"  
  
Sarina grinned and said, "I guess Sophie will know this place better than I do"  
  
"I highly doubt that, Sarina"  
  
Minerva showed her where her classroom was, as she led Sarina to her office. Sarina's office was small, but cozy. In the back of the room was a statue of a sizeable, wolfish dog with sea green emeralds for eyes. Sarina stared at it for a bit, until she realized what it reminded her of.  
  
Then the other Professor spoke, "I see that you have found the entrance to your chambers. I think you will know the password of the top of your head. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't tell me what it was, but he believes that you will know the password."  
  
She did know what it was, off the top of her head, but she didn't say what it was. Then Sarina's eyes filled up with tears, against her will and her better judgment. Her password was more of a personal thing.  
  
The Minerva saw and understood, "I'll go now, and leave you alone."  
  
Sarina nodded, while Minerva sympathetically closed the office door behind her as she left. The professor leaned against a wall and slid down it, to the floor. There Sarina sat for a while, just thinking. ~How does Albus know? And why did he pick that for my password? I guess he knew that no one would ever guess that password. ~ After those thoughts, she shook her head. Sarina knew she could brood over this whenever she wanted too, but now Sarina had to unpack her belongings.  
  
Sarina stood up and walked over to the dog statue. She muttered her password to it, and to her amazement, the statue came to life, and it moved aside. As Sarina went through the archway, she saw that her chambers were nice and roomy. She had a bathroom, a living room, and a bedroom. When Sarina went into her bedroom had a red four-poster bed, an oak bedside table, an oak wardrobe, an oak desk and chair, and a huge bookcase full of books of all kinds. Her trunk was at the foot of her bed with the owl cage on top of it.  
  
Now, all she had to do was unpack her stuff. She opened her trunk, took out her clothes, and hung them up in her new wardrobe. After that, Sarina took out her books and placed those on her bookshelf. The she went into a smaller compartment in her trunk, and grabbed a small bundle of letters tied with a scarlet red ribbon.  
  
These were some of her letters that she had gotten from her friends after she had left Hogwarts. Sarina could never left home without them. She knew it was ludicrous to keep them, but whenever she was feeling sad she read a few to cheer herself up again. Sarina placed them in her desk.  
  
Now she could relax a bit. So Sarina flopped onto her bed, and just as she closed her eyes she heard a faint knock on her office door. Sarina got off her bed with a groan, and walked into her hall. From there, she whined as Sarina went over to her office entrance. When she got to it, Sarina somehow strolled into her office and opened the door.  
  
^^^^^He he he, I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger (again?). ^^^^^^^^ 


	7. The truth is learned

^^^^^^^I don't really care if you have a certain number of reviews. I just want a lot of them. ^^^^  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
It was Hermione. She was looking around nervously.  
  
Then she spoke, "Um, Professor?" "Yes" "I was wondering if I could ask you a question or two." "About what?" "You know how you and Professor Snape seem to know each other." "Yeah" "Well I was wondering if you and him were in the same year?" "I am" ~Where was Hermione going with this? ~ "Well, he was in the same year as Harry's parents." "I know. Just get to the point." "Do you have any photos of their friends? Harry would like to have some, but he's scared to ask" "Sure, just give me a second. I have one question for you." "Yes, what is it?" "Why didn't you just ask Professor Snape?' "Um, well, he's doesn't like people to know, he knew the Potter's" "Oh, I see" Sarina muttered something, and the dog/wolf-thing moved aside. She told Hermione to wait in her office.  
  
Professor Fain bolted to her study, and grabbed her pile of letters. She shuffled through all of them, and grabbed a couple photos of her, Remus and Sirius. In one of the photos, both her and Remus were smashing Sirius with a big pie from the kitchens.  
  
Sarina rushed out, with the photos in her hand.  
  
"Here you go," she said, handing them to Hermione, with a smile.  
  
"Who's that?" Hermione asked, pointing to Sarina, in the pie picture.  
  
"Um, that's me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, it's me"  
  
"You were friends with Harry's dad?"  
  
"Yeah" 


	8. Another Knock

Chapter 8  
  
I'm sorry for the messed up ending of Chapter 7. I know that "yeah" is a bad way to end, but too bad  
  
"But, why don't you tell Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Don't you think, you should be in your dorm?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Please answer the question."  
  
"Fine," Sarina paused. " It hurts to remind me of my past. That's what it mainly is. Just tell Harry that I was friends with his dad's friends."  
  
"Ok, I'll go now." Hermione could tell that she had out-stayed her welcome. "Thanks"  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
Sarina closed the door behind Hermione. ~Well, that's done. Now I can sleep~ She entered her rooms, and went to her bedroom. Sarina got into her blue PJ's. They were a pair of long, silk pants, and a blue tank top. Over that she had a gray muggle zipper-sweatshirt with a hood. It didn't have any writing on it. Then Sarina went to bed.  
  
At 2 AM, there was another knock at the professor's door. This one wasn't really a knock, it was a lot of scratching. Sarina got up with a loud groan. 


	9. A letter

I will write longer chapters for all you people who want one because I am so nice (not) I also know that I haven't been updating as much, but too bad. This chapter took forever.   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sarina went to the door, and opened it. No one was there. She heard a faint whimper by her feet. Sarina looked down. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was a black dog with green eyes staring at her. Around its neck was a black collar, surrounded by a faint purple light. The dog looked up at Sarina and smirked.  
  
It suddenly transformed into a man, but this wasn't the one, he was supposed to be. This man was almost snake-like, with black hair. His eyes were blood red. He held a wand solid black wand that was emitting purple and green sparks. He pointed his wand at her and spoke one word. Sarina could not hear what it was, but then a blast of green light burst out of it, right at her.  
  
Sarina sat bolt upright in bed. She almost screamed, but she bit her lip and didn't.  
  
"It was only a dream. It was only a dream. It was only a bloody dream." Sarina just kept repeating this for a while. She then stopped and went right back to bed.  
  
Then rest of the night was completely uneventful (Sophie didn't eat her squeaky toy). That morning Sarina got up early. She had forgotten to set up her classroom, so she went there after she got into her robes. Today, they were red.  
  
Her classroom was quite normal. Sarina was quite glad of that. The only thing she needed to do was put away her required books and read over her lesson-plan. Sarina read her schedule, and discovered her first class was with the fifth years.  
  
Suddenly, there was the sound of the breakfast bell throughout the whole castle. Sarina popped into the Great hall through a secret passage that only the "professors" knew-about.  
  
All of the other professors were already there. There was only one seat left. It was next to Snape. He was about to say something to her when the post came. A strange owl landed on the table and dropped a letter into her lap. There was no return address on it. Snape looked at it over her shoulder. Sarina glared at him, so he stopped. She cast a temporary unreadable spell over it, so no one else could read it other than herself. The letter read as this.  
  
Dear Shadow,  
  
I hope this arrives safely. Moony told me that you were teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. I wanted to ask you a quick question. Could you keep an eye on my godson for me? I would like to know what he's up too. He needs as many extra eyes as can be spared.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
. Padfoot  
  
P.S. Please write back.  
  
PPSS. Soon  
  
  
  
  
  
`~^ ^^` (~ *()~^^ v^/  
  
Sarina's eyes fell on something scribbled at the bottom of the page. She knew what it meant. Padfoot had given her the location of where he was staying. Sarina smiled as she folded the letter up and placed it into her pocket. Snape looked at her for a bit. Then, he spoke. Nothing came out. Sarina wiped her eyes, as he tried again to speak. There was nothing. His pale skin turned to a pale pink.  
  
Sarina looked around at the house tables. Her eyes fell on the Gryffindor table, Harry was looking at the photos that she had given Hermione. Harry looked up and smiled at her. She nodded. Sarina finished her food, and left the Great Hall.  
  
People were lined up outside her classroom. She let them inside. They all hoped that she would be an amazing teacher because they had seen her make Snape blush that is a feat to its self. Sarina went inside.  
  
She waited for a couple students to rush in. Then she spoke.  
  
"I'm Professor Fain," Sarina paused. I've gotten letters from two of your pervious professors "They have informed me that you have covered most beasts and all of the forbidden curses. As far as I know, you haven't covered much defensive magic or anything that involves transformation."  
  
Sarina looked around at her class for a second to see how they would react. They were all staring at her. Then Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
"Um, Professor.what do you mean by transformation magic?"  
  
"Good question Hermione. I guess I should start with that. As you all know being able to transform into a different creature is quite hard. Not too many people have done it within the last century. Today you will learn how to tell the difference between a real animal and a fake one. Please take notes on page 800 in your book, Complex Hexes, Charms, and Spells. I'll be back in a bit to see how you are doing."  
  
Sarina left her classroom through a hidden door. She had to go get her cat Sophie to test them. Sarina looked almost like her cat when she transformed. Sophie was sleeping outside Sarina office door.  
  
"Wake up, I have work for you to do"  
  
Sophie looked up at her and nodded. They went outside Sarina's classroom and listened. Some students were talking.  
  
"What do you have there Potter?"  
  
Sarina could tell that there was going to be a fight. She transformed into a black cat with emerald green eyes. If the cat had stood up against a wall you would think it was a shadow.  
  
Both black cats entered the classroom unnoticed. Draco was standing near Harry. He was reaching for the envelope. Then something happened. A blast of violet light hit Draco's hand turning it a light shade of purple.  
  
"What the Hell," Draco said with a small cry of pain.  
  
One of the cats spoke with an air of authority.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I would suggest that you leave Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley alone. I would also suggest that you don't take anything that isn't yours"  
  
He nodded, dumbfounded.  
  
"Now, I hope you have all finished taking your notes. If not I advise you to look at a friend's paper."  
  
Most of the students were wondering who was speaking.  
  
The cat continued, "You could call this your first open-note test. I want you to tell me which cat is real and which cat is not."  
  
Two cats walked out from behind Sarina's desk. Both cats walked the same. They both looked the same. They acted slightly different. Then Sarina knew that someone would notice something. She and Sophie were both on Sarina's pressure sensitive rug. If no one was stepping on it, it was dark blue. If someone was stepping on it, it was white. Around Sophie the carpet was white, but around Sarina it was still blue.  
  
Hermione stood up. It looked as if she was testing a theory. Hermione walked over to the rug, and stood on it. The area around her turned white.  
  
"I know which one is which." There was a smile of triumph on her face. She pointed to the cat that didn't have the white aura around it.  
  
"That one is Professor Fain"  
  
The cat turned into the Professor.  
  
"Good, Hermione. Ten points to Gryffindor. he homework is for you to write at least a 9in essay on how to tell a real animal from a fake one. Class is over."  
  
All of the students left in a hurry for there next class. No one wanted to be late.  
  
Sarina didn't have any more classes till after lunch, so she went to her office. ~ I should write to Padfoot. ~  
  
Suddenly it hit her. There was a fireplace in her study, so she went there. ~Duh. I'll just talk to him. ~ Sarina mentally kicked herself. She looked around and saw that there was a little pot of hearsay powder. ~Perfect~  
  
She grabbed some, chucked it into the fire, and said Remus Lupin. Remus's head appeared in the flames.  
  
"Hey Shadow," he said.  
  
"Hi, Moony. I was wondering if I could talk to Padfoot"  
  
"Is there anyone around?"  
  
"Nope," she said with a quick glance around the cozy study.  
  
"Give me a second."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Lupin's head disappeared with a pop. Sarina waited a moment for Sirius's head to appear. It did with a pop. A black-haired head with green eyes stared back at her. She smiled, and began to speak.  
  
"Padfoot" she paused. The next couple words made no sense at all. ^^^^^so there is no point putting them here^^^^  
  
"Slow down, Shadow. Could you speak a bit slower, and tell me in English." Sirius grinned in his annoying way.  
  
"Fine, Severus Snape," Sarina paused again, and took a deep breath. "Snape likes me"  
  
Sirius couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"Come again?" he asked, knowing he had heard correctly.  
  
"He likes me," Sarina shivered at the thought.  
  
"Really? That slime ball likes you?"  
  
She nodded and said, "Dumbledore told me at the feast, after Snape ran off. He looked really embarrassed."  
  
"What did you say to him?"  
  
"I had said, 'You're acting as if I was your worst rival ever, and I know that's not true because I know who your "rival" is'  
  
"Well, I don' t blame him, for running away from you. I would have."  
  
Sarina knew he was joking. "Anything new?"  
  
"Well in a matter of fact there is" Hahahahahahahaha, I'm not going to tell you what happens next. You just have to review a lot, and you have to send me an email or two with ideas. My email is DragonFae9@aol.com 


	10. The dueling club

I will write longer chapters for all you people who want one because I am so nice (not) I also know that I haven't been updating as much, but too bad. I can only see the characters from one point of view, so I need people to review (no pun intended) and tell me what they think. I would like to thank KittyKid for helping me with this story.   
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Well then, what's new?" Sarina asked.  
  
"Wormtail has been sighted, not found mind you, only seen. I just can't wait to get my hands on him."  
  
Sarina nodded, and said, "I know Padfoot. Most of us want him dead too. Not just you." She paused, and realized what she had said. "I'm a poet and I didn't even know it"  
  
Sirius groaned, hiding a grin. Sarina always used that joke.  
  
Sarina smiled. He did too. They both burst out laughing. Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps out her door.  
  
"You better go. I don't want to be interrogated and whatnot," she said.  
  
"OK," Sirius disappeared with a soft pop.  
  
Sarina rushed to the door. She opened it, and the footsteps belonged to a black-haired potion's master. Sarina took one look at Snape and closed to door. Well, that's what she tried to do, anyway. He put his foot on the door thresh-hold, and the door bounced off his foot.  
  
"Sarina, you forgot this," Snape held out her leather fencing gloves. "I thought you might want them back"  
  
Sarina took her gloves from him and said, "Thanks"  
  
Snape was about to leave when Sarina had an idea.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes?" Snape said hopefully.  
  
"I was wondering if we could start a dueling club. From what I've heard there was a dueling club, but it only lasted one night."  
  
Snape thought about it. Then he replied.  
  
"Sure, I guess, it could be entertaining."  
  
"Great, I'll just talk to Albus to decide when we start."  
  
Snape left Sarina's office, with a slight smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hahahahahahahaha, I'm not going to tell you what happens next. You just have to review a lot, and you have to send me an email or two with ideas. My email is DragonFae9@aol.com . Also I am writing another fic to keep the creative side of my brain working. Please read it and review. 


	11. A look into the past

I've decided to start tell you people about Sarina's life at Hogwarts. I have just one request. Please review once, twice, or thrice if you want to be so nice. Harry Potter comes out June 21st 2003!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Chapter 11  
  
After Snape left, Sarina went into her desk. She had to shift some papers around, but she found it. It was a black-leather-bound book, a book that contained the life of a girl at Hogwarts. This girl had a name. Her name was Sarina, Sarina Fain.  
  
Sarina placed it on her desk. The book fell open to a page. It read as the following.  
  
Dear journal,  
  
I have had an odd summer, truth be told. I have changed in image, but not in spirit.  
  
Sarina slowly began to relive that day at Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There she stood outside the door of the last compartment, her compartment. It was the compartment where she and her friends always sat. Sarina took a deep breath and opened the sliding door. Inside were three boys and two girls.  
  
The boys said nothing.  
  
Suddenly, one of the girls spoke, "Sarina, thank god you're here!"  
  
Sarina sat in her normal seat, between the girl who had just spoken (Brooke) and a black-haired boy (Sirius).  
  
"Where are Peter and Lara?" Sarina suddenly asked.  
  
"Oh, them. They're saying goodbye to their folks," Remus said quickly.  
  
Sarina hit herself on the forehead.  
  
"I almost forgot to give you guys these. I got them when I was on holiday in France."  
  
She then handed gifts to James, Remus, Sirius, Brooke, and Lily. They opened their presents to find that they had each gotten a leather-bound book with their names on it.  
  
Peter and Lana came running in just as the whistle blew to signal that the train was about to leave. Sarina handed Lana and Peter their gifts.  
  
Then everyone started talking about school and Quidditch. Well, that is, everyone but Sirius was talking, he was just staring. He was staring a Sarina. She could tell just with a glance, that Sirius was looking her over. Sarina just assumed that it was natural considering that she was the ugly. She had deep chocolate-brown hair and light hazel eyes that had flecks of dark green in them. Sarina had some development in her chest area. It wasn't a lot, but it gave her a few curves, here and there. Sarina looked at the black-haired boy. He had grown more muscular, during the summer. Other than, that nothing had changed.  
  
Sarina then meet Sirius's dark blue eyes and grinned, showing a sparkling smile. He smiled back. Suddenly, the compartment door opened revealing two people standing in the doorway. Sirius looked up at the intruders with a glare.  
  
"Well, isn't it Potter, Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew," said a calm, yet evil voice. That voice belonged to no one other, than Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Then if that wasn't enough another of the boys spoke. This boy had greasy, black hair and black eyes.  
  
"It looks like their girlfriends are here too. And I thought they could sink no lower."  
  
His eyes glanced at Lily who was holding onto James's hand, and then he spoke.  
  
"I guess now that Potter has a girlfriend, Black should have one too. Maybe Fain, for chance?"  
  
Sarina exploded. She didn't want her peace ruined because of a slimy git.  
  
She stood up. Her wand wasn't in her hand, but something else was. Light purple light was forming itself into a ball.  
  
Hahahahahahahaha, I'm saving the next part for my next chapter. 


	12. Sorry

*******Sorry, I have the story finished. I just have to add a better ending. Hold on there faithful fans. There will be a sequel to the story.*******  
  
Fae 


	13. A Duel of fates

^^^^^^^ I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a while but I had the flu and a ton of tests. ^^^^  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Snape took one look at the flaming ball in Sarina's hand and ran out with Malfoy. The ball of light vanished as they left. No one said anything. All the marauders did was stare at Sarina.  
  
Then Remus spoke, " How did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know. All I did was want to throw something at Snape, and it appeared," Sarina explained.  
  
"You could be physic or something I saw a thing about that on muggle TV," James suggested. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarina closed her book. After a lot of research, they had found that James was right in a way. Some witches and wizards could harness their magic with out the use of a wand. The harnessed magic took the form of a ball that could do some (but not fatal) damage.  
  
Okay I've decided to speed up the time. The dueling club has been approved. It is now the middle of October and the dueling club will be starting in a quarter of an hour.   
  
Sarina stood outside the Great Hall with Snape. She had her dueling gloves on and her sword in her belt (visibly). Snape was about to speak when someone screamed. Both Sarina and Snape burst through the door.  
  
There in the middle of the Great Hall was a black dog. Harry was about to run to it. Something wasn't right. ~Sirius would never come into the school. He knows they would kill him. So, why is he here? ~ Sarina glanced at the dog's neck. There were flecks of green light dancing around it. She knew at that moment, something was wrong.  
  
"Harry, Stop!"  
  
He stopped in his tracks, and then backed up.  
  
Sarina then spoke to the dog itself, "Show yourself."  
  
The dog vanished, and in its place was a man. The man was not really a man at all. He was snake-like in appearance and he had pale skin. The man spoke in a silky voice that sent shivers up Sarina's spine.  
  
" Bring me the boy. I shall spare you all if you do. But if you don't, you will all die."  
  
Sarina said the first thing that came to mind, "No"  
  
Everything happened in slow motion. Voldemort drew his wand swiftly. He pointed it directly at Harry and spoke the dreaded words of the Killing Curse. At that exact moment, Sarina pushed Harry roughly out of the way. The second before the spell hit the teacher, something appeared in front of her. This something was a shield of purple light. It blocked the curse and reflected in back. Voldemort stared dumbstruck at the shield for a moment and his own spell hit him.  
  
The Dark Lord fell to the ground twitching and vanished. He would have to find another way to restore his body and conquer the wizarding world. Sarina's shield vanished and she fell to the ground with exhaustion.  
  
Enjoy it? One chapter left. It'll be short but sweet. But if you want to hear it I have to get at least 40 reviews. I live for reviews so wrote one. I don't care if it's about my story being bad, just write one. 


	14. The End or is it?

  
  
The last thing Sarina remembered was a flash of green light. ~It wasn't just green; it had a tint of purple in front of it. ~  
  
Sarina opened her eyes to find that it completely dark around her. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She saw outlines of beds on one side of her. On the other side of her was just blackness. Something was blocking her vision. Sarina sat up for she had been on her back the whole time. She saw the outline of a huge dog. It was sleeping peacefully in a chair by her bed.  
  
She just stared at the dog until it clicked. She was in the hospital wing. The dog was Sirius, and he had been sitting here watching her for who knows how long. Sarina leaned over her bed and placed a simple kiss upon the black dog's head.  
  
The dog twitched his nose and opened one emerald eye. He closed it again. Then both eyes opened in a flurry.  
  
"Well it's good to know someone has the decency to wake up."  
  
Suddenly there was a small pop and a man sat in the chair before her.  
  
"Well at least I wasn't asleep for almost a full week."  
  
Both of them glared at each other and then burst into laughter at the same time.  
  
"I was asleep for almost a week?"  
  
"You were, but I don't blame you. Snape felt guilty that he had hid in his room, so just stood next to your bed, and watched you. The only time he would leave was to teach, eat, and sleep. That was until yesterday anyway. I think he thought you would sleep for at least a month, but he was wrong.  
  
Sirius added, "I'd sleep as long as he stood over me. Even if I did wake up, I'd go back to sleep because of the shock of seeing his face."  
  
He shuddered.  
  
Sarina stared at Sirius for a moment, thinking, and then she asked, "What happened after I blacked out?"  
  
"Well I wasn't there, but from what I heard from Harry and Dumbledore nothing happened. Everyone just stared at the place where You-Know-Who disappeared. Then Dumbledore arrived with Mcgonagall just after that. The first thing he did was check your pulse. You were still alive but just barely, so, he told Mcgonagall and Snape to carry you up to the hospital wing. With the other teachers gone, he asked the students to tell him what happened. After a while, he got most of the details, so he left and told the students to go to their dorms and stay there."  
  
"I have one question for you, Padfoot. When did you come into this mess?"  
  
"I got here 21 minuets and 32 seconds after you went to the hospital wing."  
  
"Funny" Sarina was a bout to say more when she heard footsteps. Sirius changed back into a dog just as a very tired Madame Pomfrey rounded the corner.  
  
"Oh, you're up, Professor. I'll go get Professor Dumbledore, right away."  
  
She was about to leave when a voice sounded through the room.  
  
"No need Poppy," came a voice behind her, "I'm already here."  
  
Dumbledore emerged from the doorway he had been standing in. He chuckled as he looked around the room to see a dog sitting in a chair.  
  
"I do think," Dumbledore, said as he glanced at the dog, " that you should leave, Poppy. I need to talk to Professor Fain alone for a bit."  
  
"Fine with me. I do need a bit of sleep." Madame Pomfrey sounded as if she was offended that Dumbledore wouldn't tell her, but she wouldn't show that. So, Poppy left without another word on the subject.  
  
After waiting for Madame Pomfrey to leave, Sirius changed back into a man.  
  
"Albus, why did Voldemort try and kill Sarina after she pushed Harry out of the way?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I believe that he wanted to save face when Sarina realized it had been a trick. He did make it clear that he wanted to capture Harry, or he would have used another form as a disguise. My guess is that if Harry had touched Voldemort, the pain would have overwhelmed him and causing him to faint. Then Voldemort could have removed him without any problems. I also believe that with Harry imprisoned, Voldemort could have harnessed his power and used it to conquer the wizarding world."  
  
*************The End*****************  
  
*In a month or so, I shall be writing a very long story about Sarina at school from day one onward.* 


	15. New Story Sample

Intertwined Hearts  
  
(breaking and healing)  
  
By DragonFae  
  
*I know that I don't own Harry Potter and company, but I do own Sarina, Brooke, Lana, and anyone else I come up with later. I also own the plot. Please note: This is the 2nd story. You don't have to read the first one, Harry Potter and the Sword of Darkness, but it is recommended.*  
  
Chapter One: New Friends  
  
+*********************************************************************+  
  
+ Morning+  
  
+*********************************************************************+  
  
A hand reached down and shook a sleeping form buried beneath a fluffy blanket. This form belonged to none other than a young chestnut haired girl with hazel eyes, who went by the name of Sarina Fain.  
  
"Go away" came a muffled voice within the bed.  
  
"Honey, it's time to get up. You have to get ready to go to school," replied her mother.  
  
"Five more minutes, that's all I need."  
  
"Just five, no more than that."  
  
By this time, Sarina had woken up, so there was no point of trying to get back to sleep. She got out of her bed and stretched for a bit. Then Sarina said to herself, " I'm not ready for this. I can't just make friends like that. It takes time. And time is the only thing I need but I don't have time because school is today. The only good thing is that I don't have to see my brother for a whole year."  
  
Sarina's brother was bossy, rude, vulgar, and deaf to the word no. This brother was called by the name of Alexander Fain. Alex had all of these charming "skills" accomplished by the age of eight. Just yesterday, he had "spilled" clear hot sauce into Sarina's drink and on her meal. The worst part was that he got away with it, every single time.  
  
She had almost forgot to pack a day bag for the train. Sarina assumed that she would read most of the time, so she packed a couple of books. Her mother had told her that there was a gargantuan library at Hogwarts. 


End file.
